Emily
Emily *'Type:' Ocean Tug *'V-word:' Vigorous Emily is the only female tug in the The Big Harbour. She wears a green/turquoise fishing hat. Bio Emily the Vigorous loves to be admired and hates to look silly in front of her friends, because they always have high expectations for her and look up to her as a leader. But she always comes to find that her friends are there to help her, even if she doesn't ask for their help. She usually gets into arguments with George, but they always resolve their disagreements. But no matter how upset Emily gets, she always shows her kind spirits and female strength. She is friends with Carla although she nearly got Emily into trouble when she encouraged her to break the rules. Emily once wanted to be called Annapolis in Hank's New Name. Also her middle name happens to be Annapolis. Once, Carla got her into trouble by hiding Bonnavista in a cove. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbour, Theodore to the Rescue, A Joke Too Far (cameo), Theodore and the Ice Ship (cameo), Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbour Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff, Theodore's Big Friend, Theodore and the Missing Barge, Emily's Close Call, Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Bully (cameo), R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Theodore's New Job, Dartmouth Says Goodbye (cameo), Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove, Theodore Lands On Earth, Sigrid and the Bumpers, Hank's Wheezy Whistle (does not speak), Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Emily Goes Overboard, Emily and the Splash, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (cameo), Owan On the Loose, and Emily's Bruised Bumper Trivia * Emily is the only tug to have had more than one hat. * Some of her facial expressions and her hull was sold on ebay. Merchandising * ERTL (diecast, press 'N' roll, bath toy; all discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery Image:Emilymodel.png|Emily's model Image:1c1b_1.jpg|Emily's small scale model. Image:!BPMQgcw!Wk~$(KGrHgoH-DYEjlLl3iGJBJyYGfvOtQ~~_1.jpg Image:!BPMPVzQBWk~$(KGrHgoH-EEEjlLl)LvtBJyYBNB,F!~~_1.jpg|Emily's face on the second line Image:Emily'sNewHat.jpg|Emily with a different hat Image:emilyatpeaks.jpg|Emily at Piktu Peaks after getting stuck Image:emily.jpg|Emily smiles! Image:203B.jpg|Emily and Inverness Image:NightShift2.jpg|George and Emily Image:newemilypic.jpg|Emily in Season 1 Thebigharbouremily.png Image:Missingbarge8.JPG|Emily closes her eyes Image:EmilyVword.png|Emily's V-word Merchandise Gallery Image:EmilyErtl.jpg|ERTL model Image:BrioEmily.jpg|Brio model References Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Big Harbour Tugboats